Power
Power is a property of moves that helps determine how much damage they deal. Moves with more power inflict more damage. Statistically, the more damage a move inflicts, the more likely it will either have a lower accuracy, a negative effect for the user like recoil damage, or a lower PP (though some strong outliers exist, such as ; these are often signature moves). From Generation II onwards, the power of a move is displayed in the move section of a Pokémon's stats screen. STAB Same-type attack bonus also affects a move's power. If a Pokémon used a move, it would gain STAB, which increases power by 50%. For instance, if a used , instead of 80 power, it would be 120. Abilities Some Abilities can increase a user's power as well. is one example that boosts Attack, thus indirectly boosting power. Abilities can also boost a specific type's power. Items Several hold items can also boost power. Stat-enhancing items can increase or , while type-enhancing items increase moves of a certain type's power. Critical hits Critical hits have a 6.25% chance of occurring under normal circumstances, and increase a move's power by for one hit, and if the attacking Pokémon has the Ability . This can also stack with effectiveness and other modifiers. Moves without a fixed power For one-hit knockout moves, moves that deal no damage, and moves that deal fixed damage, the power is indicated by "—." Additionally, the power of some moves that deal damage with varying power is also indicated by "—." deals random damage, but bypasses damage calculation and also has its power indicated as "—". One-hit knockout moves One-hit knockout moves, such as , do not have a set power and instead drop the target's to zero if they are successful. No damage All status moves deal no damage. Fixed damage do not display power, and are not modified by the above. , for example, always does 20 HP damage if it hits. Variable power There are also moves whose base power is not fixed. Simlarly to moves with fixed power, they do not bypass damage calculation, and are affected by STAB and type effectiveness modifiers. While some of them display "—" as their power (such as ), some instead display the move's regular power (such as ). Range The power of damaging moves currently ranges (inclusively) between 10 and 250, with many different amounts in between. The highest powered move in the games, as of Generation V, is , with a permanent base power of 250. The lowest powered moves include , and with base powers of 10. However, in Generation I, there is a glitch move with a base power 255. Moves with variable power can have higher powers than 250. For example, has a base power of 300 when has been used three times beforehand. As of Generation IV, the average move power across the set of all moves with a set power (for example, excluding ) is 72.15. The most frequent move power is 80. Category:Game mechanics Category:Terminology